


Sleeping In

by the_eagles_are_coming



Category: Star Wars
Genre: FinnxPoe - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Starwars - Freeform, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_eagles_are_coming/pseuds/the_eagles_are_coming
Summary: Finn and Poe wake up together after a late night partying in the resistance base.





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit old, may not be edited particularly well, but it’s cute so...

Poe and Finn lay in bed together. The night before had been a celebration of sorts with the rebellion. They had tumbled into bed last night in the wee hours. 

Finn opened his eyes slowly. Poe's head was curled into his chest, and feeling completely at ease he wasn't going to move and wake him up. 

Poe shifted slightly but didn't open his eyes. Finn felt the need to touch him, so he ran his hand through Poe's hair, twirling it absentmindedly. 

Suddenly Poe groaned, and blinked groggily, looking absolutely discombobulated and cute as always when he woke up. No doubt having had a strange dream, and not quite aware that he'd woken up. He looked up at Finn, and relaxed. 

"Morning." He yawned. "Boy how late were we up last night. I'm exhausted."

"Maybe, 3am?" Hearing this Poe slumped back down, closed his eyes, and put a hand over his face. 

Finn knew how much Poe loved his sleep, that's why he decided to have a little fun with him. He leaned in to his neck, and blew lightly, giving Poe goosebumps. He then kissed him so lightly, teasing him, right up to Poe's spot beside his Adam's apple. 

Though Poe was unable to fake sleep anymore, he wouldn't admit defeat. 

"Two can play at that game." He said, his voice husky from both sleeping, and  what he knew Finn liked to hear. He leaned up on his elbow, and put a hand on Finn's bare chest. He kissed him just at the corner of his mouth, then down his jawline. They became more sloppy at his collar bone, and he felt Finn tense up beneath him and slide his hands through his wavy brown hair. 

Poe continued down part of his smooth chest, gently caressing Finn's hips as he did so. After kissing tantalizingly far down, Poe lay back down, still trailing his hand over Finn's side lightly. 

Finn leaned his forehead towards Poe's, and they lay there, each breath fanning each others face and neck. 

"We have to get going." Poe groaned unhappily, thinking that while last night had been fun, today everyone was expected to get back to work. 

"I'm sure we can sleep in a little later today." Finn mumbled as he placed a lingering kiss on Poe's lips...


End file.
